


Snowflake Kisses

by tabbytabbytabby



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Snow, Snowed In
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:22:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25251565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tabbytabbytabby/pseuds/tabbytabbytabby
Summary: Danny and Jackson enjoy their time snowed in together.
Relationships: Danny Mahealani/Jackson Whittemore
Comments: 8
Kudos: 26





	Snowflake Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> For Day 1 of Jackson Rarepair Week: Favorite Ship.  
> Check out the aesthetic to go along with it [here](https://tabbytabbytabby.tumblr.com/post/623572466533548032/for-twrarepairnetworks-jackson-rarepair-week)

“Have I mentioned how much I hate snow?” Jackson grumbles from his place on the couch. “And the cold.”

Danny looks over at him with a raised eyebrow. “You didn’t seem to have a problem with it when you were out there building an upside snowman. Or tackling me to the ground and shoving snow in my face.”

“I got it off,” Jackson reminds him with a smirk.

“I’m pretty sure licking snow off my face was not the most effective way to get rid of it.”

“ _You_ weren’t complaining about that when I was doing it.”

Danny shrugs and takes another sip of his coffee. “It is nice out here, isn’t it? Away from everyone and everything. Just the two of us.”

“Yeah,” Jackson says, his voice softer. Danny would think he was imagining it if he didn’t catch the equally soft smile he was sending his way. “It’d be nicer if you came over here and cuddled me.”

“Hmm I think you just want to use me to get warm,” Danny muses.

“Or maybe I just like cuddling my boyfriend.”

Danny takes one last look outside before shutting the door and padding across the room to the couch. He puts down his coffee and crawls into Jackson’s arms when he opens the blanket to the let him in. Jackson sighs and nuzzles into his neck. 

“This is better, isn’t it?”

“Mmhmm.”

“Hey Danny?”

“Yeah?”

“If kisses were like snowflakes, I’d send you a blizzard.”

Danny looks at Jackson’s perfectly serious face for a moment before busting out into a fit of laughter. He tucks his face against Jackson’s shoulder. “That was so corny.”

“I thought it was romantic,” Jackson says.

Danny peeks up at him to see him frowning. He’s close to feeling bad, until Jackson breaks out into a grin. “You’re messing with me.”

“A little.”

“Where did you even hear that?” Danny asks him.

“I saw it on Pinterest,” Jackson shrugs. “But…”

“What?”

“Just because it’s ridiculous and corny doesn’t mean it’s not true,” Jackson tells him.

Danny grins and leans up, bringing their faces level. “How about you stop talking about all the kisses you want to send me and actually do it?”

He’s pleased Jackson’s only response is to pull him closer and kiss him senseless.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Kudos/comments make my day 💜  
> You can find me [here on tumblr](http://tabbytabbytabby.tumblr.com/)


End file.
